What if I said
by fredweasleysgirl
Summary: COMPLETE! Ron and Hermione are 25 and might finally admit their feelings to each other. Please read and respond. I'm going through one chapter at a time and doing some light revision but it is complete.
1. What if I said

This is a songfic inspired by one of my favorite songs, What If I Said sung by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner on Anita's album Back To You. Hermione's lyrics will be in italics and Ron's will be in bold. Anything they both sing/think will hopefully be in both. For the most part this is how it is originally sung also. I hope you like this; it just screamed Ron and Hermione to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I meant no harm, please don't sue me.

**What if I said**

_We've been friends for a long, long time.  
You tell me your secrets, and I will tell you mine_.

At the age of 25, Hermione had known her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, for fourteen years and there was almost nothing that they didn't tell each other about.

Sure, there were those times that Harry went all silent and sullen throughout his years at Hogwarts, but that was explainable. He had gone through some traumatic experiences when most of his friends had been worried about how to wear their hair- cough Lavender and Pavarti –cough.

Then there was the prophecy, but Hermione could not say that she would have handled that situation any differently. How do you tell your friends that you are destined to kill or be killed?

So, maybe Harry closes off sometimes, but for the most part, Ron and Hermione don't keep secrets from each other.

_She's left you all alone and you feel like no one cares  
But I've never failed you. I've always been there._

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were meeting at the Three Broomsticks to commiserate with Ron. He had just broken up with his latest girlfriend Imogen. Not that he's had a lot of girlfriends, because he hasn't. It's just that the few times that he has had girlfriends they never seemed to work out for one reason or another.

Imogen had lasted longer than Hermione thought she would though, and Hermione felt like the most horrible friend on the planet because, in a way, she feet relieved. What makes this so wrong is that Imogen was a nice girl. Hermione had actually liked her, and if circumstances had been different, they could have been great friends. Hermione wasn't the only one who liked Imogen, everybody did. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Even Ginny had liked Imogen. They went shopping together all the time and they might even remain friends after this all blows over.

Hermione was really just being selfish because, until a few days ago, Hermione was also involved in a relationship. Was she relieved because now she wasn't the only member of their group that was single? If she was lonely did that mean that Ron had to be lonely too?

Hermione didn't want Ron to be lonely, she really didn't. She just wanted him to be not lonely with her, if that made any sense. You see; Hermione was in love with Ron, she has just never told him. When they were at Hogwarts she didn't tell him because, number one, she didn't want to freak him out and ruin their friendship, and number two, she didn't want Harry to feel left out of anything.

Anyway, Hermione had missed her chance while they were at Hogwarts. Some sixth year Hufflepuff girl asked him out during their seventh year. Ron was actually stunned into accepting the date. It was quite funny actually. It happened as the three of them were walking to Transfiguration. Ashley, the Hufflepuff, just walked up and asked Ron if he would escort her to the next Hogsmead weekend. Honestly! Ron just looked around at first, as though he didn't realize that she had been talking to him (clueless prat). Harry started chuckling at, not only Ron but Hermione as well since she had started glaring at the girl the second she had started talking (git!). Ron's face went red as soon as he realized what our reactions meant and his mouth dropped open. Quite unattractive really and Hermione didn't know what the girl saw in him, but Ashley took Ron's stunned expression as a yes and proceeded to tell him that she would meet him in the front hall at ten before continuing on down the hall.

Hermione was there for Ron when Ashley dumped him for some Hufflepuff seventh year. Of course by then she was going with Terry Boot of Ravenclaw. Timing is everything.

**You tell your story. It sounds a bit like mine.  
The same old situations, it happens every time**.

After Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had heard all about how Imogen had fallen in love with one of her coworkers during a business trip, Ron decided not to be selfish and he asked about everyone else's lives. Everyone mainly meaning Hermione since he had not spoken to her in a couple of days and he knew all about Harry and Ginny's lives. It still surprised him that they had gotten together.

Before Hermione could answer Ginny started chattering on about the wedding plans (hers and Harry's!), while Harry just looked at him in an assessing fashion. Ron had no clue why.

When Ginny finally ran out of steam, Ron turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Did you have anything that you wanted to add to that?"

"I'm doing fine." Hermione smiled, "We had a rush over the past few days. It seems as though someone bewitched a load of teapots again. There has been a constant stream of patients admitted to St. Mungo's. I hope that we find the witch or wizard responsible this time. Some of the teapots have even fallen into Muggle hands. We've had to perform countless memory charms."

"How is Robert doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh! I forgot that I haven't talked to in the last few days." Hermione exclaimed a little flustered. "Robert and I actually split up two days ago." Hermione said as she stared at her bottle of butterbeer.

Ron couldn't believe what he had heard and he stared at her for a few moments before he could react to what she had said. The last time that they had both been single at the same time was back in seventh year before Ashley had asked him out. He had to take advantage of this opportunity before something else happened. Ron clearly sent Harry and Ginny a look that said, "Bugger off!"

Luckily for them, they took the, not so subtle, hint and made their excuses to leave. While they were saying goodbye to Hermione, Ron thought back to when he realized that he was in love with his best friend Hermione Granger.

The first time that Ron noticed that his friendship with Hermione was different from his friendship with Harry was during fourth year, and what Ron liked to refer to as the "Vicky" period. Oh, he didn't know that he loved her yet. He just knew that he detested Krum. It wasn't until the end of fifth year, during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, that Ron realized that he loved Hermione.

Even though he was a little loopy from the curse that had hit him, he still remembered the concern that had flowed through him for Hermione. Of course he was concerned about Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Luna as well, but it didn't quite match what he felt when Hermione was hit with the curse that had knocked her unconscious. For a second he had thought that she was dead and he almost lost his head completely.

Now that they were both uninvolved at the same time, Ron had to take his chance. He loved Hermione Granger. Now all he had to do was convince her to take that next step.

**Can't we see, oh maybe, you and me,  
Is what's meant to be. Do we disagree?**

_What if I told you?_**  
** **What if I said**  
**_That I love you?_**  
_How would you feel?  
What would you think?_**  
**_ **What would we do?**  
_ _Do we dare to cross that line?_  
**Between your heart and mine**  
_Would I lose a friend?_  
**Or find a love that would never end**

**_What if I said..._**

_She doesn't love you; oh it's plain to see.  
I can read between the lines of what you're telling me._

As Hermione sat there listening to Ron describe what had happened between him and Imogen, she could not help but wonder how Imogen could fancy anyone more than Ron. Hermione was not going to lie and say that Ron was perfect because he, most definitely, was not. He had a quick temper (but only if he was provoked or if he was protecting someone that he cared about), he was stubborn, and mind-numbingly infuriating when he wouldn't realize that she was only trying to help him reach his full potential. Honestly! If he just tried he could... "No" Hermione told herself. "I will not dwell on that." Ron was also the most loyal, caring, wonderful person that she knew. It was obvious that Imogen did not truly love Ron if she had not seen what an amazing person he is (not to mention that he is absolutely gorgeous as well)!

As Ron finished explaining the demise of his relationship, Hermione braced herself to tell Ron about her own relationship disaster when he asked, but fortunately for her, Ginny jumped in first to talk about the wedding plans and saved her.

When Ginny finally ran out of breath, Ron gave her a look that clearly asked if there was anything that she had to share. Hermione took a deep breath. It was time to tell Ron about Robert. Hermione opened her mouth and...she chickened out. Next thing that she knew, Hermione was chattering on about work until Ron asked specifically about Robert. Staring at the bottle in front of her, Hermione confessed that Robert and her were no longer seeing each other.

Very soon after that, Harry and Ginny made their excuses and left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Ron was fiddling with his bottle and there was a long pause, as Hermione was not quite sure what to say.

"How are you dealing with the break-up?" Hermione finally asked Ron.

He seemed to snap out of his daze and answered, "I'm okay, I guess. Just a little shocked. What about you? What happened with Robert? I thought that you two were starting to get serious." Ron said this last bit with a small scowl marring his features.

"It was a mutual decision. We just were not right for each other." Hermione answered as she fidgeted with her napkin.

Ron could tell that something was wrong and asked, rather harshly, "What did he do? Did he do something to you?" Ron had started to stand up out of his seat and he could feel anger building inside of him. If Robert had hurt Hermione in any way, even if he had simply looked at her wrong, Ron was going to pound him.

Hermione could see that Ron was starting to get upset and she put her hand on Ron's arm to try and calm him down.

"Ron, he didn't do anything. I swear." She said earnestly, "We just weren't meant to be." Ron slowly sat back down, looking into Hermione's eyes.

**He doesn't hold you, the way a woman should be held.  
How long must I go on keeping these feelings to myself?**

_What if I told you_  
**What if I said**  
**_That I love you_**  
_How would you feel?  
What would you think?_  
**_What would we do?_**  
_Do we dare to cross that line?  
_ **Between your heart and mine  
** _Would I lose a friend?_  
**Or find a love that will never end**  
**_What if I said...  
_**  
Ron and Hermione sat quietly at the table, their minds, and their hearts racing.

"Now's your chance," Ron thought to himself, "You have to tell her how you feel. You can't let this opportunity slip away and let another fourteen years pass you by."

"Should I say something?" Hermione asked herself, "He got so upset just then. I wonder if he does feel something? Oh, but what if he doesn't?" she worried. "What if I am just imagining things? How will this affect our friendship if I say something and he doesn't feel the same way?"

_Oh, we've both had our share of loneliness..._  
**So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness?**

_And if I found that in you_

**It would make my dreams come true**

**Or would you walk away**  
**_ Hear what I have to say..._  
**  
"It's worth the risk." Ron thought, "I have to take the chance."

_What if I told you?_  
**What if I said  
_That I love you_**  
_How would you feel?  
What would you think?_  
**_What would we do?_  
_ Do we dare to cross that line_**_  
_ **Between your heart and mine**  
_I've always wondered_  
**From the day that we met**  
**_What if I said...  
_**  
"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

A/N: Should I write any more? Please R&R. I hope that you liked it, Thank you.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. a minor misunderstanding

A/N: So...I just intended this to be a one-shot and that everyone could kinda make up their own happy ending (because it would be a HAPPY ending!) from where I left off. The only problem is that those wonderful people who reviewed my story wanted more. Now there will probably be three, or four, chapters because the story just wrote more than it intended. ; ) Extreme thanks to:  
  
weasley74: I'm so glad that you enjoyed the story! Thank you, you were my first review and it was awesome getting that e-mail.  
  
hermygirl-14: You asked for mare so here it is- I hope that you like it. =)  
  
Rain12: I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. I think that I fixed that.  
  
gonzogirl: I wrote more (where's my cookie?) =) I hope you like it.  
  
Rupertluvsme: Hey! Rupert loves me! =) Thank you for your review. I hope that my additions don't ruin the story for you if you keep reading.  
  
One last note: I can't believe that I forgot this on the first chapter, but I obviously don't own anything other than the plot. All of the wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling (who is definitely not me!) and the song as I said was Anita Cochran's. No song in this chapter. Only story. =) Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"I have something important to tell you, but I'm not sure how to. Tell you, I mean." Ron stumbled over his words and paused to take a deep breath. 'Calm down,' he told himself, 'This is just Hermione. You know her. You love her. It's very possible that she could love you back. Remember fourth year after the Yule Ball? That was a hint for you to ask her out wasn't it? And remember how you thought you saw something flash in her eyes when you danced together at Charlie and Tonk's wedding a few years ago...and the times you looked up to find her watching you and she blushed as she looked away? Those were all signs! Just tell her!'  
  
"Ron? What is it?" Hermione put her hand on Ron's arm and he was immediately jolted from his mental pep talk. "It's nothing serious is it?" Hermione asked, "You're not being transferred are you?" She started to panic. Ron was an Auror with Harry, while she worked in the Ministry. She had heard through office small talk that a group of ten Aurors were going overseas to work on a mission with the American Ministry. Hermione did not want Ron to go. Who knew how long he would be gone or how dangerous this mission was going to be?  
  
Ron instantly calmed Hermione down by saying, "No, I'm not going to America. The Ministry asked me but I said no because of Ginny's wedding coming up amongst other things." Ron then proceeded to panic her all over again by adding on the phrase, "But what I have to tell you is serious."  
  
Ron looked down at the table trying to come up with the words that would make Hermione understand how much he cared about her. It's much harder that it would seem to tell your best friend that you're in love with her.  
  
"Whatever it is Ron, you can tell me. You know that right?" Hermione once again laid her hand on Ron's arm.  
  
Ron looked into her eyes and saw a myriad of emotions swirling inside. He saw fear, confusion, and anxiety, but he also saw love and hope. It was the latter two that gave him the courage to continue.  
  
Ron placed his hand over the one Hermione had resting on his arm and sucked in a deep breath.  
  
Hermione's eyes had gone wide and went even wider when he said, "Hermione, I was hoping that you would come with me to dinner this Friday?"  
  
It was Hermione's turn to be stunned into silence. She had no idea what was going on because her brain had ceased to function as soon as Ron had placed his hand on top of hers. She said the first thing that came to mind, and the only logical thing she could think of, "Of course I'll meet you for dinner on Friday, but can't you tell me your news now?"  
  
Ron blinked and he could feel the tips of his ears starting to turn red. Hermione hadn't understood what he'd been trying to say. How could it have been any more plain? Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him. Maybe he had imagined all of those signs. Maybe he was an idiot to still be sitting here. He had to leave before he embarrassed himself any further.  
  
"Er...Hermione...I have to leave but I'll see you later alright." Ron didn't give Hermione a chance to respond before rushing out the door and disapparating as fast as he could. As he left he could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye standing with her mouth open at their table. What in the world had he done?  
  
Hermione stood up and opened her mouth to ask Ron if they were still meeting on Friday but he was gone before she could say a word, and she was left standing in the middle of the Three Broomsticks very confused.  
  
It was obvious that she had done or said something wrong but she hadn't the foggiest idea what. Maybe he realized how she felt when he had taken her hand. Had she embarrassed him?  
  
She was also bothered by Ron's important announcement and she very much wanted to know what it was. She wasn't sure that she could make it all the way until Friday without knowing. What if he was sick? What if there was something wrong in his family? Was someone hurt? What if he already had another girlfriend and he was going to introduce her on Friday? The thoughts were flying through Hermione's brain at top speed and without pause. Ron hadn't seemed all that upset by Imogen's quick transfer of affections. Maybe that was because he already had a replacement. If that were the case then Hermione's window of opportunity had been slammed shut before she had even known it was open!  
  
Whatever Ron's announcement was, he hadn't said anything in front of Ginny and Harry so the chances were good that one, or both, of them already knew what the announcement was. Tomorrow Hermione was going to find out from Ginny what was going on, or die trying. 


	3. slightly crazed

What if I said? Chapter 3- slightly crazed.  
  
hermygirl-14: -and anyone else who was reading the story, but didn't review =( -I'm sorry that I kept this waiting for so long. I honestly didn't realize that two weeks had flown by. I hope that this chapter will make it up to you. hermygirl-14- Thank you so much for continuing to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I do own some things but nothing that you would recognize in this story.

Where we left off: Ron has just asked Hermione out but she completely misunderstood the situation. Ron was embarassed and bolted out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Please enjoy and **review**.

As soon as Ron made it out of the Three Broomsticks, he apparated to the flat that he and Harry shared. Harry wasn't there yet and Ron paced the front room waiting for him to return from Ginny's. He had to talk to Harry and get his advice on what to do.  
  
After twenty minutes Harry still hadn't returned and Ron was going out of his skull! Did Hermione like him as more than a friend at all? Was there any kind of chance for them?  
  
"Maybe I should just go over to Ginny's place." Ron said out loud. He knew that Hermione and Gin were good friends and there was a chance that they had talked. Even if they hadn't, Ginny was a girl and she might be able to help him figure out what to do.  
  
With that last thought still floating in his head, he disapparated out of his flat and to Ginny's front door.

_2 seconds later_

"Ginny!! Harry!!" Ron shouted through the door he was pounding on. "I know that you're in there!"  
  
"Keep your shirt on mate." Harry said as he opened the door.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron growled while glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide and he looked stunned. "What took me so long?" he asked incredulously. "I answered the bloody door as soon as you stared knocking! What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she came to stand beside Harry at the commotion. The look on her brothers face told her that something had happened, and it wasn't good.  
  
"Okay? No I'm not okay!" Ron practically shrieked. "I just made a total prat of myself in front of Hermione!" Ron was running his hands through his hair as he spoke and now it was all standing on end, adding to his deranged look.

"Well it's not like you've never made a prat of yourself before mate." Harry said trying to ease Ron out of his bad mood. Ron glared at Harry and started mumbling to himself in disgusted. Harry and Ginny couldn't understand much of what he was saying but they caught the words "prat", "git", and "arse".  
  
"Ron, calm down! What are you talking about?" Ginny asked as she grabbed her brothers arm and led him over to the armchair and forced him to sit down. Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other on the sofa opposite him.  
  
"Start from the beginning and tell us what happened." Ginny said in her most calm and soothing voice.  
  
"We only left you a few hours ago." Harry said. "Did you get into a fight?"  
  
"No, we didn't get into a fight." Ron dropped his head into his hands. "I asked her out" he mumbled.  
  
"You asked her out!" Ginny shrieked in her excitement, for a moment forgetting that, if Ron's present mood was anything to go by, the experience hadn't gone well. "Ron that's great! Why are you upset?" she asked when she realized what Ron's agitation must mean.  
  
"Didn't she say yes?" Harry asked tentatively. Ron groaned into his hands and started shaking his head.  
  
"Ron, start from the beginning. What happened after Harry and I left?" Ginny asked, determined to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"We talked about her break up with Robert and she said that it was a mutual decision." Ron started, "then we sat there for a few minutes while I gathered up the courage to tell her how I felt." Harry and Ginny were both holding their breaths, "I told her that I had something important to tell her and then she got this ridiculous idea that I was getting transferred with that group to America," he addressed this to Harry, "but I explained that I had declined because of your wedding," Ginny rolled her eyes. Honestly, sometimes guys could be so thick! "and then I said, 'Hermione, would you come out with me this Friday?' then she said, 'Of course, but can't you just tell me your news now?' After that I said I had to go and apparated as quickly as I could. What else was I supposed to do? Stay and be humiliated some more?" Ron's voice had grown louder and more stressed as he neared the end of he speech and now he was practically yelling. "She didn't get it! How could she not understand?" Once again Ron stood up and began pacing the length of the front room. He was alternately running his hands through his hair and waving them in the air for emphasis, not that it was needed. "Does she have another boyfriend already? Does she like me at all? What do I do?!?!"  
  
"The first thing you need to do is CALM DOWN!" Harry said, grabbing his best friend by the shoulders and forcing him to sit down again. Harry looked at Ginny and Ginny looked at Harry. He could tell that she was trying very hard not to smile.

"Ron, please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't know a whole lot about women." Ginny held up her hand when Ron started to protest. "It's okay Ron, most guys don't. You're not alone. Now. I don't think that Hermione has another boyfriend yet, and I _do_ think that she likes you, as more than a friend. But," she added when she saw Ron's growing excitement, and simultaneously, his growing confusion. "the way that you asked her out probably sounded a lot like the millions of other times you asked her out...as a best friend." Ginny finished.  
  
"But I don't understand..." Ron started, his eyes glazed over in his confusion.  
  
"First of all," Ginny said, "you asked her to come out with you, not if she would go out with you?"  
  
"There's a difference?" Ron was more puzzled than ever.  
  
"Of course there's a difference!" Ginny exclaimed. "Imagine if I said, 'Ron, would you come to dinner with me on Friday?' perfectly normal right? Now, what if I said, 'Ron, would you go out with me on Friday?" Ginny's voice had lowed slightly and Ron had a disgusted look on his face. "Exactly!" Ginny said is satisfaction. "The first way we are friends having dinner and the second way is much more romantically inclined."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry just shrugged as if to say, "Hey, I didn't think of it either, it must be a girl thing." Even through his confusion, Ron was beginning to understand.  
  
"Besides, if I know Hermione, she immediately started panicking at the sound of your serious news. By now she probably thinks that you have some horrid disease and you only have a month to live. Especially after you bolted like that."  
  
"What should I do Ginny?" Ron asked, his eyes pleading, "I don't want this chance to slip away. I love her." Ron said softly.  
  
Ginny immediately started gushing at this. "Oh Ron! I'm so glad that you finally figured it out! We've been waiting so long for this. You and Hermione are perfect for each other!"  
  
"Ginny, first of all, I'm not a total idiot! I figured out that I was in love with Hermione in fifth year. Secondly, what do you mean, **_we've_** been waiting?"  
  
Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable and slanted her eyes towards Harry. Harry shifted in his seat and hesitantly said, "Well, it's like this Ron, everyone, meaning Ginny, your brothers, your parents, some friends, and I, sorta figured that you two liked each other and that you would, er, end up together."  
  
Ron's eyes had gotten wide and his face and ears had turned red. "How long has _everyone_ been thinking this?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. "Since...er...about fourth year." She squeaked.  
  
"I can't believe this." Ron moaned, his head back in his hands. "That means that everyone had it figured out even before me! Does this mean that _everyone_ believes that she likes me back?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes Ron. _Everybody_ believes that she **_loves_** you back." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Loves me..." Ron's voice trailed off and his eyes had a slightly glazed look to them.  
  
"Yes, loves you." Ginny said, "Now back to what you should do next. You are going to dinner with her on Friday, only we'll make it obvious that this is not a dinner between friends." Ginny smiled deviously, "Here's what we are going to do..."

Sorry about the cliff hanger =) I promise that I will update this more quickly than last time. Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time. 


	4. Meeting with Ginny

Unfortunately, I still own nothing. : (

A/N: I'm so sorry that this is just being posted. I honestly don't hold out any hope that there is anyone out there still reading this story and I can't say that I blame you! I just hope that this will attract some new readers and possibly coax some old ones back. I have finished writing the story and I am just typing it up and proof reading it, which I can tell I didn't do after re-reading the first three chapters. I promise on all that I hold dear that I will have the story completed in a week, or two, max! Please find it in your hearts to forgive, read, and review.

Special thanks to Reviewer Alixa Lightz who truly made me realize how long I had left updating. I can't even believe it! Enjoy.

**Meeting with Ginny**

Hermione had not slept well the night before. She had lain in bed awake, staring into the darkness with her mind working double time trying to figure out what Ron was going to tell her on Friday. There was no way that she could wait three days before knowing. It would drive her 'round the bend.

The only solution was to try and wriggle the information out of Ginny or Harry. Harry would never tell her. He and Ron were best friends and Harry would not betray Ron's secrets to anyone, even Hermione. That left Ginny. Ginny could go two ways. She was Ron's sister, but she was also Hermione's closest girlfriend. If Hermione approached her right Ginny might let the news slip.

By now, Hermione had (mostly) rejected the idea that something was seriously wrong with Ron or one of the Weasleys. Ginny and Ron would never have kept something like that a secret and even if they had tried, the worry and the strain would have shown. That really only left Ron's personal life. Hermione groaned, if Ron had a new girlfriend already, Hermione didn't know what she was going to do. 'I can't go on like I have been any longer' she thought, 'I have to tell him how I feel.'

Finally, at six in the morning, a full hour before her alarm was to go off, Hermione gave up on the pretense of sleep and rolled out of bed. Thirty minutes later, she was ready to head to Ginny's. The only problem was that, at 6:30 AM, Ginny would not be awake yet, and if Hermione woke her before 9:00 AM, at the _earliest,_ Ginny would curse her so badly that Hermione would never get the answers she sought.

So, instead of rushing over to Ginny's like she wanted, Hermione took advantage of her day off work and tidied up her flat. First she straightened the books in her office area, then she washed the dishes that were still in the sink from the day before, and finally she performed a quick dusting spell on the living room (Hermione cleaned the dishes the old Muggle way but she liked using magic for dusting because it actually got rid of the dust instead of simply moving it around!).

After she finished, Hermione looked at her clock to discover, to her dismay that it was only 8:15! She was never going to make it! Hermione tried to read the new book that she had just bought but gave up after staring at the same page for fifteen minutes. Tossing the book aside in disgust Hermione decided that she was going to wake up Ginny. She would just have to deal with the consequences.

Hermione apparated to Ginny's front door and stood there for a moment trying to compose herself. Taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders, Hermione knocked briskly on Ginny's door.

Then knocked again.

Finally, she heard sounds of life coming from the other side of the door. There was a thud, and then a curse followed by some very low grumbling before the door opened. Ginny stood on the other side with blurry eyes, wild hair, and a worn cotton robe haphazardly thrown over flannel pajamas.

"Hermione?" Ginny croaked, "This had better be important."

"Ginny, please, I need to talk to you." Hermione pleaded, "Something very odd happened last night."

"That's what this is about? I'm woken up at the crack of dawn and stub my toe on a coffee table because my brother's a prat." Ginny muttered too low for Hermione to hear as she moved away from the doorway to let Hermione enter. "Bloody hell Hermione! Couldn't this have, at least, waited until a civilized time of day?" Ginny asked (loud enough for Hermione to hear this time).

"Ginny, I waited as long as I could. It's almost nine." Hermione pleaded. "Well, it will be in a half hour anyway!" she cried sheepishly, in response to Ginny's glare.

Ginny just continued to glare at her as she sat down on the sofa. Hermione took this as a positive sign and decided to rush right into her reason for her being there before Ginny could awaken sufficiently enough to curse her.

"Last night, after you and Harry left the restaurant, Ron said that he had something important to tell me, but then he rushed off before he told me, and I'm going crazy trying to figure out what it was that he needed to tell me, and I'm worried that something bad has happened, or is about to happen, and I need you to tell me what you know, so that I don't go insane before Friday night when I'm supposed to meet Ron for dinner. I can't spend another two nights like this. I could barely sleep and I couldn't eat this morning and it's a good thing that I don't have to work today or I wouldn't be able to concentrate properly and Ginny, you just have to help me!" Hermione said all of this in one big rush with no breath and Ginny just listened as her eyes grew wider by the second.

After Hermione finally finished talking, Ginny shook her head as if to clear it, and said, "Hermione, I don't really know what to tell you."

"Do you know what Ron's important news is?" Ginny nodded slowly, "Ginny, nothing is wrong with anyone in the family is there?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, there's nothing wrong with anyone." Ginny immediately put her mind at ease.

"I didn't really think that there was because I didn't think that you would have kept something like that from me, but I couldn't think of anything else." Hermione explained. "Ginny, you have to tell me what you know or I'll go crazy. You know I will" she pleaded.

"Hermione," Ginny started speaking calmly and softly as she could clearly see that Hermione was getting agitated, "It's not my place to tell you. I know that Ron wants to tell you himself and, I must admit, that this is one thing that would be better coming from him. Just trust me when I say that it is nothing bad. In fact, I think that it is rather great." Ginny finished slyly.

"Ginny," Hermione spoke softly, "Does Ron have a new girlfriend? Is he going to introduce her on Friday?" Hermione was surprised that her voice had come out so calmly when her heart was in her throat and at the bottom of her toes at the same time.

Ginny, in a fit of mischievousness, as well as a little revenge for the early morning wake-up call, gave a small, indulgent smile and said, "It's something like that Hermione."

A/N: More to come I promise, but in the meantime, while I type my fingers away, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.


	5. Ginny's Warning

Disclaimer: Same as always, the plot alone belongs to me.

A/N: Now that the holidays are over, please accept this chapter as my belated present to you.

**Last chapter**:

"Ginny," Hermione spoke softly, "Does Ron have a new girlfriend? Is he going to introduce her on Friday?" Hermione was surprised that her voice had come out so calmly when her heart was in her throat and at the bottom of her toes at the same time.

Ginny, in a fit of mischievousness, as well as a little revenge for the early morning wake-up call, gave a small, indulgent smile and said, "It's something like that Hermione."

**Ginny's Warning:**

No matter how hard Hermione pushed, she couldn't get Ginny to give her any more information. Finally Ginny just ignored Hermione completely by curling up on her sofa and pretending to drift back to sleep.

After 20 minutes of badgering Ginny without a response, Hermione disapparated with a huff about how friends don't keep secrets from each other. As soon as she was gone Ginny jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to her fireplace. Less than a second later, her head appeared in Ron and Harry's fire.

"Ron!" she yelled out, "Harry!" Two sleepy forms rushed out of their rooms with their wands raised.

"Wha's going on?" Ron blinked sleepily and looked around the living room.

Ginny smiled at him from the fireplace and said, "Hermione just left my apartment. It seems as though she was worried about what you had to tell her. She wanted me to tell her what your news was."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Ron felt queasy and he sat down on the sofa with a thump.

"Of course I didn't!" Ginny exclaimed, "Honestly Ron, after all the planning we did last night I'm not about to spoil the surprise!"

"What _did_ you tell her?" Ron asked, seeing the gleam of mischief in his sister's eyes. He knew that look well from Fred and George. He didn't trust it on them and he didn't trust it on Ginny.

"Well, first I assured her that no one in the family was ill, including you- I told you that she would worry." Ginny said with satisfaction, "Then she started asking me if you had a new girlfriend and whether or not you were going to introduce her on Friday."

"What?!" Ron broke in panicked.

"Don't interrupt Ron, it's rude." Ginny scolded. "Anyway, then I told her that it was something like that." Ginny continued.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, "She's going to think that I have a girlfriend!"

"Relax Ron" Ginny said calmly. "A little jealousy never hurt anything. Besides it's true in a way isn't it? **_She's _**going to be your girlfriend." Ron growled low in his throat. "I promise everything is going to work out perfectly" Ginny assured him. "Just avoid Hermione for the next couple of days so that you don't let something slip about Friday. Send her an owl to confirm, but for Merlin's sake, don't talk to her in person. You'll give everything away!" At this, Ron stomped out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Gin," Harry spoke for the first time, "you really shouldn't have promised him that everything was going to be all right. What if something goes wrong? What if Hermione doesn't like him back in the same way?"

Ginny just gave Harry a pitying look and scoffed, "Men!" before pulling her head from the fire.

Harry shook his head bemused, "Women!" and started to walk back towards his bedroom when he heard the fire again and turned around.

"Don't you say anything to Hermione either" Ginny commanded before leaving once more.

Ron stomped off to his room and began digging through his desk for a blank piece of parchment and a quill to write a quick note to Hermione, per Ginny's orders.

"I can't believe she told Hermione that I might have a girlfriend" Ron muttered to himself, "If this doesn't work I'll kill her. If it does work, I'll thank her; then I'll kill her."

"Send her an owl," he mocked Ginny's voice, "You'll give everything away." Ron finally found the parchment and quill and wrote Hermione a note. 'Short and to the point.' Ron thought to himself as he read it over.

Hermione,

Will you meet me at my apartment at 7:00 on Friday?

I'll see you then,

Ron

As he attached the letter to Pig's leg, Ron acknowledged that Ginny was probably right. If he saw Hermione before Friday he would probably do one of two things: Either he would blush, stammer, get frustrated and tell her the truth about his supposed announcement, or he would blush, stammer, get frustrated and chicken out by making up some stupid, obvious lie. It was a much safer bet if he just avoided her.

Sending Pig on his way, Ron walked back to the living room just in time to see Ginny's head disappearing from the fire and Harry shaking his head.

"What's going on?" He asked Harry.

Harry just continued to shake his head and said, "Sometimes women completely baffle me."

"Sometimes!" Ron snorted as they headed towards the kitchen to fix something for breakfast. They had just past the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room when they heard the "whoosh" of the fireplace once more and heard Hermione shout, "Ron! Harry!"

…to be continued, I promise!

A/N: Sorry it's so short but if I didn't end it there it would have been too long and I wouldn't have finished it tonight. Please Read and Respond.


	6. Hermione's Visit

Disclaimer: Same old same old…not mine (pout)

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:

The-love-of-ron: I am really glad that you are enjoying the story. It makes me really happy to hear that. This is my first story and I was really worried. Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it. Keep reading please!

Dancerrdw: I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I hope that you keep reading!

**Last Chapter:**

They had just passed the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room when they heard the 'whoosh' of the fireplace once more and heard Hermione shout, "Ron! Harry!"

**Hermione's Visit:**

Ron's eyes widened and, if the sofa had not blocked her view, Hermione would have seen Ron dive behind the counter like he was dodging a curse. Harry stood rooted to the spot, glancing back and forth between the fireplace and the spot where Ron had formally been standing.

"Is anyone home?" Hermione called again impatiently.

Harry leaned over to the side and looked at Ron, where he lay sprawled on the floor, eyes wide and terrified.

"If no one comes to talk to me, I'm coming over." Hermione threatened.

Ron shook his head and motioned frantically towards the fireplace. Harry groaned and braced himself to talk to Hermione. Straightening his shoulders, Harry turned and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked as casually as he could.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Hermione asked, "Is Ron here?"

"Sorry, I had to, er, wash my hands." Harry said the first thing that came to mind, "Ron went to the store for some bagels. He'll be back later."

"Oh," Hermione looked closely at Harry. "Listen Harry, I just came from Ginny's and she told me about Ron's news…" a choking noise came from the kitchen and interrupted Hermione, "What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, just Pig, he probably didn't chew his owl treat properly. You know Pig." Harry managed a weak chuckle as Hermione rushed back to her line of questioning.

"Anyway, so what do you think of this new information?" she tried to ask slyly.

Harry smirked a little at Hermione. Since Ginny had just left their fire, Harry knew that she hadn't said anything to Hermione. She was just trying to get information out of him. Of course, Hermione didn't know that he knew this, so he answered vaguely, "Oh, It's not all that new. I've known for a while now."

"What!" she screeched. "Why am I the only one not being told what's going on? Why does every one else know but he won't tell **_me_**, one of his best friends, until Friday?" Harry grinned smugly as she continued to rant. Hermione hadn't even realized that she had given herself away. When she finally calmed down, Hermione saw Harry standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smug smile on his face. "All right, so she didn't tell me," Hermione confessed, "but Harry, why am I the last one to know what's going on? I'm scared that something horrid is going to happen."

"Hermione, I can honestly say that nothing _horrid_ is going to happen, but Ron wants to tell you this himself." Harry tried to reassure her.

"But, he told you and Ginny already!" Hermione whinged.

"Well, he didn't really tell us until after we had guessed." Harry said.

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me then I'll find out from Ron, but I am **not** going to wait until Friday!" With that last threat hanging in the air, Hermione vanished from the fireplace.

"Ron, it's safe!" Harry called out and Ron slowly picked himself up off of the floor.

"Harry," Ron said, "Ginny's right. I have to avoid Hermione until Friday. I'll crack if she confronts me! I'm weak when it comes to her, you know I am."

"Don't worry Ron, Ginny and I will help." Harry tried to reassure his friend as they walked into the kitchen. Harry was starting to think that he would enjoy these next few days quite a bit if things stayed interesting. "I can't believe the way you dove behind the counter. That was priceless!" Harry said as he started laughing.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said as he opened the fridge, "We need some bagels. I'll be right back." Harry doubled over with laughter and held onto the kitchen table for support as Ron put on his jacket and left, gesturing rudely to Harry as he closed the door.

_Meanwhile_

Hermione returned to her head to her apartment and flung herself on the sofa with a scowl. Harry wouldn't tell her anything either! The only thing left for her to do was to find Ron. She knew that he would crumble beneath her questioning. After all, he'd never held up before. Just as she let a smile cross her face at the thought of her interview of Ron, Pig flew through her window and zoomed around her head.

"Pig! How did you get here so fast?" she questioned. "You were just at Ron and Harry's. This is Ron's handwriting!" Hermione exclaimed after removing the letter. "Harry said that he was gone when I was there!" Something didn't add up. If Ron had written this before he'd left and Pig had been on his way here then what had been that noise coming from the kitchen. Had Ron been there the entire time? There was no way that Ron could have returned, written the letter (as short as it was) and then have Pig fly here. There simply hadn't been enough time. Hermione's face had gone through an astounding transformation during the last five minutes. The smile that had been there was first replaced by a puzzled frown and had now developed into a full blown scowl. Ron Weasley was going to hear it when she finally got a hold of him.

A/N: Sorry that it is short but if I hadn't stopped there it would have been way too long. Please Read, Respond and Enjoy! The next chapter will hopefully be up on Monday or Tuesday.


	7. Getting ready for 7:00

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot which I hope you like.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:

Blondi-Finny (Blondi) - I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Please keep reading and thank you for your review.

The-love-of-ron- It's Friday! But it's not 7:00 yet. I'm sorry to keep the suspense for one more chapter. It should be out by Wed. or Thurs. though so check back.

Dancerrdw- I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to read.

Fan-of-all- Of course Ron and Hermione will get together! Ok, so I'm not JK and I can't know for sure but I feel it in my soul. ; ) I'm glad that you like the plot and I hope that you keep reading. P.S. You get the award for the most reviews! Thank you!

Lastly, thank you to any readers that didn't review. Don't be bashful, I don't bite.: )

**Getting ready for 7:00**

The next few days were hectic and confusing, especially for those who were involved. Hermione kept trying to catch Ron unawares so that she could question him, but he always just managed to escape her. It had happened so often that Hermione began to suspect that Ron had help.

Ginny was busy setting up all of the details for Friday night and Harry was just trying to stay sane while helping both Ron and Ginny. Ron was fidgety and nervous and he jumped at the slightest sounds. Of course he did have good reason. Hermione on the warpath was not something to take lightly. There were several near misses with Hermione where Ron had to dive behind another piece of furniture, shove himself into a closet, disapparate quickly, and in one amusing incident, listen to Hermione criticize his cleanliness while he was hiding under his own bed, which he must admit, was quite dirty. Once, hearing a "pop" as someone apparated into the living room, Ron had jumped behind the couch and Harry had tripped over his feet on the way to the kitchen. After the shock wore off, they had both laughed until their sides ached.

All Ron could think by Friday was, 'Thank Merlin it was here!' Avoiding Hermione had been torture. He still didn't know what he was going to say to her. Ginny had told him to take a deep breath and then let his heart speak for him. Ron wasn't sure what that meant but it was worth a shot.

At five o'clock on Friday, Ginny came over with a trunk full of scarves, pillows, and candles. Ron just stared at her as she set the candles around the room in small clusters. Then she started throwing some beautiful French scarves over every available surface until it looked as though a closet had exploded.

"Ron, would you levitate the furniture, except for the coffee table, back against the wall?" Ginny asked, snapping Ron out of his stupor.

"Why?" Ron asked in confusion.

"To make room for the pillows, of course." Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to decorate the room. She was now adding some framed photographs.

Ron moved the furniture as she had asked and then looked at the photos that Ginny was placing around the room. All of them were of him and Hermione!

"Ginny, how did you get all of these?" Ron asked, stunned as he saw one of him and Hermione fighting after the Yule Ball in 4th year.

"Some of them are mine and for the others I asked Colin if he had anything of the two of you." Ginny shrugged, "Turns out he had quite a few candid shots. I think he rigged a camera and left it in the common room a few times." Ron continued to gaze in amazement at the photos. There was one of them walking across the grounds of Hogwarts and Ron's ears turned red when he saw one where he was sitting in front of the common room fire staring at Hermione. Every time she would look up his photo self would quickly pretend to read his potions book (No wonder he had never done well in that class). The only thing that gave him comfort was that, while there were several photos where he was staring at her like a lovesick fool, there was an equal amount where Hermione was doing some gazing in his direction as well.

When Ron finally looked up from the photographs, pillows of every shape, size, color, and fabric were coving the floor and the living room had been transformed.

"Ginny, this is beautiful." Ron said in awe. "Thank you for everything. You are a wonderful sister." He said as he gave her a hug.

With a "pop," Harry apparated into the living room and almost lost his balance as he landed on a slippery pillow. Ginny quickly grabbed his elbow to try and steady him.

"Gin, this is fantastic!" Harry exclaimed as he regained his footing. "I brought the food as ordered. It's from Hermione's favorite restaurant, La Magie. I placed a warming charm on it so that it would stay hot. Hermione's due at 7:00 right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron croaked.

"Well, we should be off then, as it's 6:30 now." Ginny staid, "Start lighting those candles now and don't be nervous. Remember, one deep breath and then say what's in your heart." Ginny hugged her brother and then turned to Harry. "Let's go to my place and wait for news."

"Good luck mate." Harry said before disapparating with Ginny.

Ron looked around the room in awe of what his sister had done. The apartment looked very romantic with the scarves covering everything and the pillows all over the floor. Ron just hoped that he didn't ruin everything.

Grabbing his wand, Ron started lighting the candles while trying to figure out what he was going to say to Hermione once she arrived. He didn't want to say that he _liked_ her because, of course he liked her! They had been best friends since they were 11 years old. That only left the _L_ word. Would telling her that he _loved_ her be too weird? It was true, but would she accept it? After all they had been best friends and shared everything but they hadn't dated or anything. The only thing that he could do was to speak what was in his heart, just as Ginny had told him to.

Ron took one last look around the apartment. All the candles were lit, the lights were dimmed with scarves over the lamps and the food was still warm on the coffee table surrounded by pillows. Everything was in order and with 20 minutes to go until Hermione arrived, Ron went to his room to change, shave, and brush his teeth. At 2 minutes to 7:00, Ron was back in the living room waiting nervously for Hermione.

_Across the city…_

Hermione was having a bad day at work. She was frustrated with everything and everyone because she hadn't been able to see Ron all week and she was anxious because today was finally the day that she would learn what Ron wanted to tell her.

To top all of this off, another batch of biting teacups had been discovered today and this time the person they had bitten was actually the man who had been selling them all over Britain! Apparently he hadn't been watching what he was doing and he had grabbed the wrong cup by mistake. The offices were hectic and Hermione had snapped at more than one person who had crossed her path.

Passing a hand over her eyes, Hermione gasped when she saw that it was already six-thirty. She only had a half-hour until she was supposed to meet with Ron. She had wanted to go home to shower and make herself presentable before she arrived at his apartment, but that wasn't going to be entirely possible now. Hermione settled for a quick refreshing spell that perked her up and a small glamour charm for a make-up touch-up.

Hermione looked at the clock and gasped again when she saw that there was only two minutes until she was supposed to meet Ron. Briefly she wondered if she should apparated inside his apartment like normal or if she should apparate to the front door.

"Bugger this!" she said to herself, "I'm going to do what I've always done. I don't care if he has a new girlfriend. He's going to hear it from me for avoiding me this week too!" Ron would have died of shock if he could have heard her but Hermione was beyond caring right now. If the man that she'd been in love with for the past 13 years or so was going to introduce her to his new girlfriend then Hermione had earned the right to curse! Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and disapparated with a 'pop'.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are getting close to the end. In fact, I think that there is only going to be one more chapter. Please read and respond. It makes me happy. ;0


	8. A deep breath

To all my readers:

I am soooooo sorry that this took so long to update. Real life got in the way of my imagination. Here is the final installment I hope that you enjoy. Please review.

To my reviewers:

Fan-of-all- Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the story, I hope that you like the conclusion.

DancingDreamer08- Sorry that it took so long to update :grimace: I hope that you like the last chapter.

MmmMmmGood- Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I'll keep your suggestion in mind for any revisions.

Mist Emoun Tains- I hope that you enjoy the last chapter as much as the others.

The-love-of-ron- Last chapter –sob- but thank you for your reviews, you've been great.

Dancerrdw- I hope that you enjoy the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and never will be. Now onto the story…

**A Deep Breath**

At precisely 7:00, Hermione apparated into Ron's living room anxious for his news and promptly lost her footing on a pillow. Ron saw her arms cartwheel as she tried to regain her balance and lunged for her but was too late and they both went tumbling to the ground, landing in a heap.

They both lay there stunned for a moment before Ron said wryly, "I guess the pillows have their drawbacks. Harry slipped on them earlier too." Ron could feel the tips of his ears start to burn and cringed at the embarrassment that he heard in his own voice. Hermione was sure to think he was an idiot if he couldn't even get a romantic dinner right!

Meanwhile, Hermione opened her eyes at the mention of the pillows and looked around the apartment. There were scarves thrown about the room and used to dim the lights creating a romantic glow. Her eyes opened even wider when she realized what the pillow reference meant. Instead of the floor, she had fallen on a rug full of pillows!

Hermione closed her eyes again. This was obviously a romantic dinner. Ron did have a girlfriend! Hermione was sure that her heart was going to shatter into pieces at the thought of Ron with someone else. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and was stunned to discover that she was close enough to smell Ron's aftershave. It was only then that she realized that Ron's arm was around her from when he tried to catch her and that, for all intents and purposes, she was lying in Ronald Weasley's arms on a bed of pillows! Hermione decided to savor the moment as long as she could until Ron regained his senses and pulled away. Unfortunately for her, that happened fairly quickly.

When Hermione didn't speak for a few minutes, Ron started to worry that she had hurt herself. "Are you alright Hermione?" He asked as he sat up to look down at her, checking her for injuries.

Hermione grimaced and opened her eyes at the loss of his arms around her. Hermione sat up slowly and looked around the room searching for Ron's new girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked again, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, Ron." Hermione assured him. "Your, um, apartment looks…different."

Ron blushed again and mumbled, "Ginny decorated." Jumping to his feet to try and get her off the subject, Ron helped her off of the floor and asked, "Are you ready for dinner?"

Hermione looked over to the coffee table and exclaimed, "Oh Ron! It's my favorite!" As they sat down on either side of the coffee table, all thoughts but one flew from Hermione's mind. There were only two place settings. "Is it going to be just the two of us?" she asked, sounding slightly puzzled.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled nervously. Taking a deep breath like Ginny suggested, Ron began, "Hermione, there is something that I want, no **_need_**, to tell you."

Hermione dropped her spoon as the reason for their dinner rushed back into her head. "Ron, I've been going crazy these past few days!" she exclaimed. "Ginny wouldn't tell me anything except that it wasn't bad?" The last bit had come out sounding like a question and Ron gave a small smile. Ginny had been right, Hermione had been worried that something bad had happened to him.

Following Ginny's advice again, Ron took a deep breath, reached for Hermione's hand and, looking down at their entwined hands, started to say what was in his heart, "Hermione, my big news, I mean, what I wanted to tell you, is that…" he paused for a moment to try and calm his rapid heartbeat and take another breath. Hermione's eyes had gone wide and her jaw had dropped open. "I love you Hermione. I have for a long time, since 5th year in fact. I tried to tell you but I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship and…" Ron said all of this in a rush and only trailed off when he looked up at Hermione again.

Hermione's bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were filling with tears. "If this is a joke, Ronald Weasley…" she never finished. Ron jumped to his feet and pulled her into a fierce hug, burying his face in her hair. He hated it when she cried, especially if he was the cause!

"Merlin no, it's not a joke Hermione. I _love_ you." The words came out much more confidently this time, as Ron was finally holding her in his arms.

"A dream then," Hermione began, "I've obviously fallen asleep at my desk again."

Ron chuckled, "It's not a dream." He assured her, "but if it were a dream would it be a nightmare or something more pleasant?" Ron had given everything he had to Hermione and he was feeling a little desperate to know if she returned his feelings or not. He didn't know what he would do if she rejected him.

In answer to his question, Hermione's arms gripped him tightly and buried her face into his chest. "The best dream ever. I love you too, Ron. So much!" She whispered brokenly.

With that declaration, Ron tilted her face up to his and kissed Hermione Jane Granger for the first time. It was soft and tender and everything that either of them had ever dreamed of.

Ron and Hermione lost track of time as they stood in the middle of the living room holding each other. They were so engrossed that they didn't even notice when two heads popped into the fireplace to check up on things.

"Well, it looks like things got sorted out right." Harry said to Ginny with a twinkle in his eyes. "They haven't even eaten yet." He added in amusement.

Ginny chuckled and said, "Thank goodness for warming spells" before they left with a small "whoosh", never even disturbing their best friends.

_**Complete.**_

A/N: I hope that everyone reading this enjoyed it. I know I had fun writing it, even when I was banging my head against the keyboard trying to find the right words. Just because this is the last chapter is no reason not to review! Please do and let me know how you like the ending. This was a particularly hard chapter to write for me and while I like most of it I don't think that I am entirely satisfied. It would help me to know what you all think. Thanks for you support and input.


End file.
